Sept petits fils (par Almayen)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Si vous ne deviez retenir qu'un seul de vos souvenirs, lequel serait-il ? C'est ce que se demande Drago Malefoy : quel souvenir est le plus important entre un voyage en train, le soleil de juillet, deux Tequila Sunrise, un toast, un épisode de série TV, un mariage et un meurtre ? A moins que l'essentiel ne réside en la personne qui était au centre de ceux-ci : Hermione Granger.
1. Le jour où je l'ai rencontrée 1

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur le forum du comptoir, ou bien en nous envoyant un mp!

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteur ( **Almayen** ) : Ceci est la réponse d'une commande passée par **Neliia** sur le forum. Elle voulait '' _une Dramione qui soit post-livre et surtout crédible et pas niaise, genre tient on se regarde d'un coup et bim on tombe amoureux alors qu'on se déteste depuis toujours'_ '. J'ai explosé de rire devant cette formulation ! J'espère que ce texte correspondra à cette demande - j'ai en tout cas fait de mon mieux.

Maintenant un message qui concerne tout le monde. Cette fic comprend sept chapitres, qui font entre 500 et 1500 mots. Tout les chapitres sont écrits, donc vous aurez la fin de cette histoire quoi qu'il arrive (sauf si je meurt avant de les publier, ce qui serait un peu dommage). Ces sept chapitres sont divisés en trois parties. Que dire de plus ? Amusez vous à chercher des détails - j'ai écrit la fin en premier alors j'ai glissé quelques indices sur ce qui va arriver.

Sinon. Je remercie beaucoup **Baderoh** et **Quatre8ss** pour leurs avis / relectures. Un deuxième merci pour **Quatre8ss,** qui m'a lancé un défi ( _un personnage regarde trois de ses souvenirs dans une pensine_ ). C'est ce défi qui m'a donné la direction de cette fic, alors merci ! Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture et vous laisse maintenant avec le premier chapitre de la première partie : '' **Le jour où je l'ai rencontrée** ''

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi : j'emprunte les personnages de notre déesse JK Rowling. Je ne gagne rien à écrire cette histoire, juste du plaisir et des review !

* * *

 _ **Rencontrer**_ _: faire la connaissance d'une personne._

 _Si l'on se fiait à cette définition, l'on pouvait dire que Drago Malefoy avait rencontré Hermione Granger trois fois._

 **oOoOo**

1er septembre 1991 : premier fil et première rencontre

Le Poudlard express filait à travers le Royaume Uni depuis maintenant quelques heures. Au fond du train, dans un compartiment bondé, était assis un jeune garçon dont la posture était aussi assurée que le sourire qu'il affichait. Un observateur attentif aurait cependant remarqué le tic nerveux de l'œil gauche, et aurait conclu que ledit jeune garçon n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il paraissait au premier abord.

Heureusement pour lui, aucun observateur attentif ne se trouvait dans ce compartiment. Seulement d'autres jeunes gens, dissimulant eux aussi leur trouble. Trouble bien compréhensible, puisqu'ils effectuaient ici leur premier voyage vers Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Après tout, chaque sorcier – ou chaque homme – sain d'esprit ressentait une pointe d'appréhension à l'idée de commencer une nouvelle étape de vie. Ce qui importait pour ces jeunes gens, c'était de camoufler au mieux cette appréhension.

Le voyage aurait pu continuer comme il avait commencé, entre questions sur l'année à venir, échange de blagues ou autres activités propres aux enfants de onze ans, si trois coups n'avaient pas été effectués sur la porte du compartiment. Celle-ci c'était alors ouverte sur une chevelure châtaine ébouriffée. Une fois l'étude des cheveux faite, l'on pouvait s'apercevoir que ces derniers appartenaient à une jeune fille, vêtue de l'uniforme scolaire. Sa bouche aux grandes dents s'était déjà ouverte pour prononcer les mots suivants :

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait vu un crapaud ? Un garçon appelé Neville a perdu le sien.

A la suite de ceci, quelques ricanements et _'non'_ furent répondus. Un seul enfant n'avait émis aucun bruit à la phrase de l'intruse. C'était le jeune garçon, blond, qui s'était contenté d'hausser un sourcil.

 **oOoOo**

 _\- Et voilà. C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré Hermione Granger pour la première fois._

 _\- Pour la première fois ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Le principe de rencontrer quelqu'un, d'être introduit à lui et de faire sa connaissance, n'est-il pas que ce moment n'arrive qu'une seule fois ? Ensuite, on recroise la personne, ou on la revoit, on la redécouvre. Mais la rencontre a déjà eu lieu non ?_

 _\- Pas quand la personne a tellement changé qu'elle semble être une autre._

 _L'homme ne répondit rien. Sûrement n'était-il pas d'accord, mais ne voulant lui causer plus de peine, opta pour un silence conciliant. A vrai dire, Drago se fichait bien de savoir si l'autre partageait ou non son avis sur un sujet aussi peu important que la définition du mot 'rencontre'. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était continuer son histoire. Il le fallait, pour pouvoir choisir le souvenir le plus important._

 _Pour choisir le souvenir qu'il lèguerait._

 _Il chassa la larme qui se faisait sentir au bord de l'œil, et se força à reprendre d'une voix calme :_

 _\- La deuxième fois où je l'ai rencontré, c'était un mois après mon dix-huitième anniversaire._

* * *

On se retrouve demain pour la suite ! Sinon... review ?


	2. Le jour où je l'ai rencontrée 2

Note de l'auteur (Almayen) : Bonsoir ! Je sors fêter l'anniversaire de ma tante ce soir. Et chez vous tout va bien ? Sinon pour le chapitre. Je sais pas si je suis censée le dire, mais c'est celui que j'aime le moins. Il sert à poser les bases en somme - et on a donc besoin de ce type de chapitre. Voilà pour la petite méditation fanfictienne du soir !

Disclaimer : tout est à JK Rowling. Je ne gagne rien à publier cette histoire !

Merci à **Lucile Maingault** et **Neliia** pour leur review sur le chapitre précédent ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

05 juillet 1998 : Deuxième fil et deuxième rencontre

Le soleil brillait lourdement en ce début d'été. Les sorts rafraîchissants étaient lancés à plein régime, les glaces englouties avec soulagement, et les postes de radio lançaient moult avertissements sur les dangers de la chaleur pour les tous petits et les tout vieux. Mais cette agitation estivale n'était pas au cœur des préoccupations de la communauté magique, qui tentait de panser ses plaies. Quant au soleil de ce 5 juillet, il n'était pas visible par les cinquante membres du Magenmagot et par les nombreuses personnes venues assister au procès.

Et encore moins par les deux accusés.

Harry Potter était en train – syndrome gryffondorien du héros obligeant – de prendre sa défendre, quand Drago la remarqua. Elle était assise au premier rang, entre le siège vide de son meilleur ami à la barre et le siège occupé par son désormais copain. Droite, les lèvres pincées, les mains croisées, elle semblait aussi fière et concentrée qu'elle l'avait toujours été. Cependant, à bien y regarder, ses yeux pouvaient être la définition même de la fatigue. Une fatigue qui, au fur et à mesure que l'on y prêtait attention, constituait une sorte d'aura. C'était à se demander comment il avait fait pour ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt.

En voyant ce regard épuisé, Drago eut l'impression d'avoir en face de lui une toute autre personne. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Peut-être que la volontaire miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard avait laissé la place à l'héroïne de guerre fatiguée s'octroyant le droit de succomber à la tristesse maintenant que tout était terminé.

Peut-être.

Non pas que les raisons d'une lassitude lui importaient tant que ça. Mais alors que le jury le condamnait à cinq ans de prison ferme, Drago se surprit à espérer que cela ne serait pas définitif.

 **oOoOo**

 _\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne comprends pas bien en quoi ceci est une rencontre. Vous ne lui avez même pas adressé la parole._

 _\- La première fois non plus. Ne pas parler à quelqu'un n'empêche pas de remarquer cette personne en particulier. C'est comme… comme un pressentiment que cette personne va être importante pour vous. Pour tout vous dire, c'est lors de notre troisième et dernière rencontre que je lui ai parlé._

 _\- Une troisième rencontre ? M. Malefoy, dois-je vous rappeler que la loi ne vous autorise qu'à un souvenir ?_

 _\- Non. Ce n'est pas la peine de me la rappeler. Je connais le règlement d'Azkaban. ''_ En vertu de l'article 108 sur la réglementation d'Azkaban, les détenus peuvent laisser un de leur souvenir dans une Pensine. A leur mort, celle-ci sera transmise à une personne de leur choix.''

 _\- Alors pourquoi m'en raconter plusieurs ?_

 _\- Parce que parler m'aide à ordonner mes idées. J'ai besoin de parler pour choisir quel souvenir laisser dans la Pensine._

 _\- Si je comprends bien, cela ne sera pas vos deux premières rencontres avec Hermione Granger qui seront transmises._

 _\- Non, je ne pense pas. Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Je vais sûrement choisir un souvenir situé après Azkaban._

 _Drago sourit._

 _\- Ou du moins, après mon premier passage à Azkaban._

* * *

Note (de fin) : Review ? Si vous n'avez pas d'idée de quoi commenter (et parce que j'aime lire vos hypothèses) : à votre avis, à quelle occasion aura lieu la troisième rencontre entre Drago et Hermione ? A qui Drago parle t-il dans le deuxième temps ? Et quel est ce deuxième temps ? Pour le chapitre en lui-même (un peu de philosophie) : pensez vous comme Drago que l'on puisse rencontrer quelqu'un sans lui parler ? Vous avez quatre heures! Ou sinon, vous prenez juste deux secondes pour me laisser un petit coucou, cela me fera autant plaisir (ainsi qu'à toute l'équipe du comptoir!) Bises et tartes aux fraises dans vos assiettes.


	3. Le jour où je l'ai rencontrée 3

Petit mot de l'auteur (Almayen) : Bonjour ! C'est que chez moi où on meurt de chaud ?

Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, nous entrons dans le dernier chapitre de la première partie, ' _le jour où je l'ai rencontrée_ '. La deuxième partie fonctionne sur le même principe, et s'intitule '' _le jour où je l'ai.._.'' Suspense ! Essayez de deviner la fin du titre, ça vous fera des points de maison :p Je vous laisse maintenant avec la suite.

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, et je ne gagne toujours aucun argent à faire cette histoire.

* * *

 **Réponse aux review anonymes :**

Claire : Merci pour ta review ! Bravo pour ton hypothèse sur la troisième rencontre, correct ! Un point pour... tu es de quelle maison ? Voici la suite :)

Lady I. M : Merci pour ta review :) J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi

 _Merci à **Neliia, Swangranger,** **Claire** et **Lady I. M** pour leur review sur les précédents chapitres._

* * *

08 juillet 2003, 11h : Troisième fil et troisième rencontre

Le mojito qu'il buvait avait trop d'arrière-goûts différents pour que Drago puisse réellement l'apprécier. Tout d'abord, ce mojito était la première chose alcoolisée et agréable qu'il buvait depuis cinq ans. Cela conférait à a boisson un soupçon de bonheur et de liberté, deux choses qu'il avait ardemment attendu. Mais à ce sentiment de félicité, venait s'ajouter quelque chose de plus amer. Le fait d'avoir dû régler le prix de la consommation avant de se faire servir était un coup en soi – Drago Malefoy, en tant que tout jeune prisonnier libéré, était indigne de confiance, et l'on devait s'assurer qu'il paie bien sa note. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire, de boire un coup et de partir en courant sans payer. Après cinq ans d'emprisonnement, il n'aurait de toute manière jamais l'énergie de courir.

Le véritable coup dur fut atteint lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait personne avec qui trinquer. Il essaya de se raisonner – il n'avait aucune raison valable à laquelle porter un toast de toute manière. A la famille ? aux amis ? Il n'avait plus ni l'un, ni l'autre, partagés qu'ils étaient entre Azkaban et éloignement stratégique. A une promotion ? Il n'avait même pas fini ses études et était un ex-prisonnier, et pourrait s'estimer heureux d'obtenir un jour un quelconque petit boulot dans le fin fond d'une campagne obscure. Alors quant à avoir une promotion…

La seule chose pour laquelle il pouvait trinquer, c'était à sa libération. Mais la pensée de sa mère, condamnée à rester à Azkaban encore cinq ans, ne lui donnait aucune envie de lever son verre.

Il se contenta donc de boire la liqueur qui, à défaut d'être réellement agréable, le rafraichissait un peu. Il allait avaler sa dernière gorgée, quand quelqu'un s'assit sur le siège que tout le bar semblait éviter depuis son arrivée, à savoir celui qui était juste à côté du sien.

\- Un mojito Malefoy ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir boire quelque chose de moldu.

En d'autre occasion, il aurait pu se sentir insulté, ou pire, lassé de ce cliché. Evidemment, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir pensé cela ; si le barman n'avait rien dit à part réclamer son argent, il n'en avait pas moins haussé un sourcil suffisamment significatif pour que Drago comprenne l'idée. _Cette espèce de mangemort essaie de gagner des points en commandant moldu_. Ce qui était loin de la réalité – Drago ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour gagner suffisamment de points pour le sauver d'une damnation éternelle ou quoi que ce soit de semblable. S'il avait commandé un mojito, c'est parce qu'il aimait ça, point barre.

Cela faisait seulement deux jours qu'il était sorti de prison, et il ne supportait déjà plus les regards insistants sur sa personne. Il ne supportait tellement plus rien qu'en entendant cette phrase, il fut à deux doigts de se lever et de partir en claquant la porte. Mais en se tournant vers la voix et en découvrant – en redécouvrant – à qui elle appartenait, il réprima son geste et répondit dédaigneusement :

\- Même une miss Je-sais-tout dans ton genre ne peut pas tout savoir, Granger.

Contrairement à toutes ces années à Poudlard, la remarque l'a fit rire. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire, et il devait bien admettre que ce son lui plaisait. Ce qu'il entendit ensuite lui plut tout autant :

\- Eh bien, je ne sais peut-être pas tout, mais j'en sais certainement plus que toi. Surtout en alcool moldu.

Elle le regarda pensivement, et après un temps qui lui sembla très long, elle déclara en s'adressant à l'homme derrière le comptoir :

\- Je paie la prochaine. Deux Tequilas Sunrise s'il vous plaît.

 **oOoOo**

- _Et voilà les enfants, c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré votre mère._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Excusez-moi, juste une blague._

 _L'homme soupira._

 _\- M. Malefoy, malgré les vingt dernières années passées à se côtoyer l'un l'autre, je ne comprends toujours pas votre humour._

 _\- Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'humour. Simplement une référence à quelque chose de moldu, où un homme raconte à ses enfants comment il a rencontré leur mère. C'est elle qui me l'avait montré._

 _La voix de Drago dû trembler, ou son sourire être particulièrement tendre. A moins que ce fut son regard qui se perdit un instant. Quelque chose en lui sembla en tout cas donner une impulsion à l'homme, qui dit avec la brusquerie gauche des révélations ces simples mots :_

 _\- Vous l'aimiez vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que je l'aimais vraiment. Comment est-ce que vous pouvez en douter ?_

 _\- Vous savez pourquoi._

 _Drago ne répondit rien._

 _Evidemment qu'il savait pourquoi._

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Drago sait pourquoi. L'homme sait pourquoi. Je sais pourquoi. Et vous, vous savez pourquoi ?

Sinon, pourquoi un Tequila Sunrise me diriez vous ? Tout simplement car c'est mon préféré. Je vous donne rendez-vous mardi pour la suite, en attendant piscine dans vos jardins.


	4. Le jour où je l'ai aimée 1

Petit mot de l'auteur (Almayen) : Hey ! Je publie ce chapitre un jour plus tôt - le départ de mes vacances a été avancé d'un jour et je ne sais pas trop si j'aurais internet une fois partie, donc j'ai décalé la publication pour que vous ayez toute l'histoire avant que je parte (mercredi prochain). Sinon, ca y'est, nous entrons dans la deuxième partie ! Je n'en dis pas plus, sinon qu'on va bientôt arriver à mes chapitres préférés (les trois derniers) donc j'ai hâte d'avoir avis et impressions. Je vous laisse lire ce quatrième fil, et on se retrouve en bas dans les notes.

Disclaimer : *comment le dire une quatrième fois sans se répéter?* Euh... je ne suis toujours JK Rowling, donc rien de ceci ne m'appartient. Et bien évidement, je ne compte pas gagner de l'argent avec cette histoire, qui n'est donc pas publiée à des fins commerciales !

* * *

 **Réponse aux review anonymes :**

Claire : Merci pour ta review chère Serpentarde ! Moi ? Je suis une chapeauflou Serdaigle-Poufsouffle. Cette fois ci je ne peux te dire si ton hypothèse est correcte ou pas... la réponse dans les prochains chapitres ! Bonne journée à toi, et à la prochaine review !

Merci à **Claire** , **Fan100, Swangranger** pour leur review sur les chapitres précédents !

* * *

 _ **Aimer**_ _: 1. Avoir de l'affection, de la tendresse pour quelqu'un. 2. Avoir de l'amour pour quelqu'un._

 _Synonymes_ _: je ne te déteste pas, j'aurais aimé te connaître plus tôt, je ne regrette rien_

 **oOoOo**

08 juillet 2003, 11h10 : quatrième fil et premier amour

Il regardait la nouvelle boisson d'un œil suspicieux. Elle était plus colorée que le mojito qu'il avait précédemment dégusté, mais cela ne certifiait en aucun cas son goût. Granger dû remarquer son scepticisme, mais fit comme de rien – elle demanda plutôt :

\- A quoi veux-tu boire Malefoy ?

Il se retint de grimacer en entendant cela – ce n'étais pas comme s'il s'était posé cette question en boucle pendant les dix dernière minutes. La présence de la gryffondor à ces côtés n'avait rien changé au vide qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Il n'eut le temps de répondre un pathétique _'à rien'_ que Granger s'était saisi brusquement de son verre et avait déclaré fièrement :

\- Je sais ! Nous allons porter un toast aux Faucons de Falmouth ! Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais ils ont remportés le championnat. C'est ton équipe préférée non ?

Si Drago était en train de boire en entendant cette phrase, il aurait recraché le contenu de son verre. Heureusement pour sa chemise, le Tequila Sunrise n'avait pas encore été porté aux lèvres, et Drago s'était donc contenté d'afficher des yeux écarquillés. _Depuis quand Granger s'intéressait au Quidditch ? Et comment connaissait-elle son équipe préférée d'abord ?_ En la voyant parler, Drago comprit qu'il avait pensé tout haut.

\- J'ai suivi la coupe avec Ron – quand tu vis avec lui c'est impossible à éviter. Quant à savoir quelle équipe tu préfères, vos disputes avec Harry sur le Quidditch étaient tellement fortes qu'il était impossible de ne pas être au courant.

La remarque sur Potter lui arracha un bref sourire, bientôt remplacé par un long soupir :

\- J'étais vraiment un gros abruti à Poudlard.

\- Vous étiez tous les deux des gros abrutis à Poudlard.

\- Peut-être. Mais Potter n'a léché les bottes d'aucun mage noir lui.

Ce fut au tour de Granger de ne rien répondre, et cela le frappa comme une évidence :

\- Tu me détestes n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Je t'ai harcelé toute notre scolarité, je t'ai insulté, critiqué. J'ai laissé Bellatrix te torturer. J'ai été odieux et lâche avec toi. Et toi tu… tu viens, et tu m'offres à boire ! Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi Granger ?

Il se mit alors à rire, d'un rire désabusé et amer. _Mais qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?_ Comment pouvait-il rester assis près d'elle, elle qui avait tant souffert par sa faute ? Si Granger était devenue folle au point de venir lui parler, c'était à lui de mettre de la distance.

Il commençait à se lever, quand une main le retint fermement.

\- Écoute-moi bien, Malefoy. Je n'oublie pas ce qui s'est passé. Je n'oublierai jamais les pleurs que j'ai dû ravaler après que tu m'ai insulté une énième fois, de même que je n'oublierai jamais Bellatrix. Tu as été odieux et lâche. Tu étais un vrai abruti. Alors je ne vais pas te regarder et tomber amoureuse de toi et m'enfuir sur un cheval blanc avec toi, ou que sais-je. Je ne pense pas devenir ton amie non plus. Mais tu te trompes en disant que je te déteste. Je t'ai détesté, c'est vrai. Pendant longtemps. Mais… à chaque fois que je repense à la guerre, je me fais la même réflexion. _On était de simples enfants, pris dans quelque chose qui nous dépassait_. Tu as le même âge que moi, Malefoy. Alors… alors si j'étais une enfant pendant la guerre, tu l'étais aussi. Et si j'arrive à m'excuser des choses que j'ai faites pour sauver les miens, alors je dois être capable de t'excuser aussi. Et je crois qu'en te voyant assis ici, j'y suis enfin parvenue. Alors ne part pas. Parce que je ne te déteste pas. Je ne te déteste plus.

La bouche de Drago se fit sèche alors que son discours s'imprégnait en lui. Parmi les nombreuses choses qui lui venaient à l'esprit, une seule réussit à se frayer un chemin sur ses lèvres :

\- Les choses que tu as faites pour sauver les tiens ?

Elle sera fort son verre, et raffermit son ton après un premier ' _'j'ai lancé''_ bancal.

\- J'ai lancé un sortilège d'oubliette sur mes parents. Pour qu'ils ne se souviennent plus de moi, et partent faire leur vie en Australie, loin de la guerre. Je… je voulais les soigner quand tout serai fini. J'ai pris le premier portoloin pour les rejoindre, fin mai, après la bataille de Poudlard. Mais quand je me suis retrouvée face à eux, le sort n'a pas pu être défait. Je sais que c'était nécessaire. Jamais ils n'auraient accepté de fuir si je ne les avais pas ensorcelés. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je les ai arraché de tout ce qu'ils connaissaient, et qu'ils vivront le restant de leur jour sous un faux nom parce que je ne suis pas assez forte pour défaire ce que j'ai fait.

Elle eut un rire désabusé.

\- Je suis désolée, Malefoy. Je crois que si je suis venue te parler, c'est parce que je me suis identifiée à toi. Tu as aussi fait ce que tu as pu pour protéger les tiens. J'espérais qu'en arrêtant de te détester, j'arrêterai de me détester moi-même et pourrais me pardonner.

Elle retint ses larmes. Drago, lui, ne parvint pas à se contenir. Il murmura :

\- Si tu es capable de pardonner à un abruti de mon espèce, tu pourras pardonner tout à une sorcière brillante, intelligente et sensible.

Elle ne releva pas – sûrement cela demandait-il trop d'efforts – mais sourit et leva son verre :

\- Tu réponds à mon toast, alors ?

\- Aux Faucons de Falmouth !

Lui comme elle savait ce qui se cachait derrière le bruit de verre qui suivit. Une simple phrase, difficile à comprendre et à admettre, mais d'une simplicité affligeante.

 _Je ne te déteste pas._

 **oOoOo**

 _\- C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais. Je n'en étais pas amoureux, pas encore du moins. Mais je l'aimais comme on aime une personnalité, comme on aime quelqu'un et qu'on souhaite passer du temps avec parce que quelque chose en elle vous a touché. Je ne me suis pas dit ''cette fille, je l'aime''. Je me suis dit ''cette fille, je ne la déteste pas''. Et à ce moment-là, c'était amplement suffisant. Vous comprenez ? Je l'aimais. Je…_

 _Son souffle sembla lui manquer. Voyant la panique dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, l'homme parla avec une douceur qui tranchait avec sa dernière intervention :_

 _\- Je vous crois M. Malefoy. Je vous crois. Calmez-vous. On va faire une petite pause, d'accord ? Pour vous remettre de…_

 _\- NON !_

 _Drago sembla se souvenir qu'il parlait à l'homme qui dirigeait la prison dans laquelle il était incarcéré. Il s'excusa, et demanda plus humblement :_

 _\- S'il vous plait. Je dois finir mon histoire._

* * *

Note (de fin) : Ca y'est, vous savez à qui parle Drago ! Dans les questions en suspens : à quelle occasion aura lieu le deuxième amour ? A qui Drago veut-il laisser son souvenir ? Et d'après vous, quel est ou sera ce souvenir ? Enfin, l'éternelle question : qu'a fait Drago ? Pour ceux qui on déjà leur hypothèse quant à ce dernier point : pourquoi Drago a fait ce que vous pensez qu'il a fait ?

On se retrouve avec le cinquième chapitre. Il arrive cette semaine - mercredi. En tout cas, outre de bien évidement vous révéler l'occasion du deuxième amour, ce chapitre répondra à l'une des questions ci-dessus !

Habits pas trop chauds sur vous et moustiques en dehors de vos chambres.


	5. Le jour où je l'ai aimée 2

Petit mot de l'auteur (Almayen) : Bonjour les gens ! Comment ça va chez vous ? Chez moi l'orage ne va pas tarder à éclater, je suis aux anges (j'adore le bruit du tonnerre *.*) Je ne m'éternise pas plus ici, car j'ai une looongue note d'auteur à la fin. Ah si ! J'ai glissé un petit clin d'œil à ma série préférée dans ce chapitre. C'est tout léger, mais si vous arrivez à retrouver de quelle série il s'agit et de quel clin d'œil je parle, vous gagnerez le droit d'apparaître dans la fiction !

Disclaimer : Bobidodlo ekreno Sllaoro JKR snsn Paoq'an sjsu Erti. Dans une langue qui n'a pas encore été découverte, cela signifie que je ne suis pas JK Rowling, donc les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et que cette histoire n'est pas publiée à des fins commerciales.

* * *

 **Réponse aux review anonymes :**

Claire : merci pour ta review et ton suivi ! Bravo si tu avais trouvé (tu rapportes des points à serpentard dis donc). Voici la suite !

Merci à **Jasmineetaladin, Fan100** et **Claire** pour leur review sur les précédents chapitres !

* * *

26 mars 2013 : cinquième fil et deuxième amour

 _Salut. Je m'appelle Ted Mosby, et dans exactement 45 jours, on va se rencontrer et on va tomber amoureux. Et on va se marier, et on aura deux enfants qu'on aimera tellement. Et on s'aimera tellement. Tout ça c'est dans 45 jours. Mais je suis là ce soir. Parce que j'imagine que je voudrais ces 45 jours avec toi. Je veux qu'on les passe ensemble. Et si ce n'est pas possible, je prendrais les 45 secondes avant que ton copain se pointe et m'assomme. Parce que je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours. Jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, et au-delà. Tu verras._

La scène se clôtura et laissa place au générique de fin. Sur le canapé qui faisait face à la télévision, se trouvait une femme caressant distraitement un chat, et un homme qui essuyait discrètement une larme. Lorsque l'écran s'éteignit, les deux semblèrent reprendre leurs esprits. L'homme se leva, ramassa les restes du dîner qui trainait sur la table basse, et écouta la femme commenter l'épisode qu'ils venaient juste de regarder. Après un silence, Drago murmura :

\- Tu crois que c'est ça l'amour ?

\- Aimer tellement quelqu'un qu'on souhaite passer le restant de nos jours avec ?

\- Non. Aimer tellement quelqu'un qu'on souhaiterait l'avoir connu plus tôt. Parce que le restant de nos jours ne sera jamais suffisant pour l'amour qu'on a à lui donner.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle se dirigea plutôt vers la cuisine, se saisit d'un verre d'eau et avala ses médicaments. Une fois ce rituel accomplit, elle répondit ceci :

\- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Si c'est cela l'amour, alors je n'ai jamais été amoureuse.

\- Tu es sorti avec Ron pendant quatorze ans. Tu as forcément été amoureuse de lui.

\- Oui. Bien sûr. Je l'ai aimé tellement que je souhaitais passer le restant de mes jours avec lui. Je voulais avoir des enfants, vieillir avec lui. Ce genre de choses. Mais… mais même quand tout allais bien entre nous, qu'il n'y avait pas encore l'usure et les tromperies, même quand je l'aimais aussi fort qu'au premier jour, je ne me suis jamais dit que j'aurais aimé le connaître plus tôt.

Elle eut un petit rire.

\- Je me disais souvent que j'aurais aimé le connaître plus tard. Après tout, on était tout le temps ensemble depuis nos onze ans. Si on s'était rencontrés plus tard, on serait peut-être encore ensemble aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne crois pas. Tu es trop ambitieuse pour lui, Granger. Tu as besoin de travailler à fond pour t'épanouir. Ron a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. J'imagine que c'est ça d'être un dernier de fratrie – on a l'habitude d'être coucouné. Lui, pour s'épanouir, il lui faut quelqu'un qui le materne et qui a besoin aussi d'être materné. Il n'y a rien de mal dans son cas, ni dans le tien. L'important c'est d'être épanoui. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau que quelqu'un qui fait ce pour quoi il est doué.

\- Je ne vous savais pas si sage, Docteur Malefoy.

Ledit Docteur Malefoy eut un sourire désabusé.

\- Même une miss Je-sais-tout dans votre genre ne peut pas tout savoir, ministre Granger.

\- Faites attention à votre ton, Docteur Malefoy. Je pourrais très bien vous envoyez à Azkaban, si vous continuez à me manquer de respect.

A cela, Drago laissa échapper un grand rire, rapidement balayé par un sérieux qui ne le quittait pas depuis la prison.

\- Je ne suis pas sage. J'imagine que d'analyser sans cesse les gens et d'essayer tant bien que mal de les aider ça a fini par avoir une influence.

\- Une influence très positive, si tu veux mon avis.

Ils restèrent assis sans rien dire, s'imprégnant du calme les entourant. L'eau qui tombe dans l'évier. Le chat qui miaule. Les fleurs de la table basse qui font tomber leurs pétales. L'obscurité éclipsée par le feu de la cheminée. Un canapé. Un homme. Une femme. Et une voix, s'élevant, presque timidement.

\- J'aurais aimé te proposer de venir regarder How I met your mother tous les mardis avec moi plus tôt. j'aurais dû te proposer de venir dès la saison 3. Ou dès la saison 2. J'aurais dû te proposer de venir même avant que la série ne commence.

\- Même si tu m'avais dit le contraire ce jour-là au bar, tu me détestais encore un peu.

\- J'aurais aimé ne plus te détester plus tôt.

\- Tu sais ce que j'aurais aimé moi ? J'aurais aimé pouvoir envoyer un message à mon moi du passé. _Cher Drago. Dans quelques instants, une fille aux cheveux bouclés va débarquer dans le compartiment dans lequel tu te trouves, et demander si quelqu'un a vu un crapaud. Si tu comportes comme l'abruti que j'étais, tu ne vas pas lui répondre, car tu vas être trop stupéfait par son apparition pour émettre le moindre bruit. Ensuite, tu te comporteras comme un idiot avec elle. A tel point qu'en troisième année, elle t'enverra son point en pleine face. Les années vont passer, et vous allez vous perdre de vue, jusqu'à ce que tu ne la redécouvre dans un tribunal. Puis, le 08 juillet 2003, elle t'offrira un Tequila Sunrise. Par une sorte de hasard, elle sera amenée à travailler avec toi quelques années plus tard. Vous passerez votre temps à vous disputer, puis à vous taquiner. Et elle t'invitera à dîner avec ses amis. Elle t'invitera à regarder une série moldue avec elle. Cette fille aux cheveux bouclés, au caractère bien trempé et au cœur d'or, s'appelle Hermione Granger. Retiens bien son nom, car lorsqu'elle entrera dans ton compartiment, ne fais pas comme moi. Répond lui._

Pendant un instant, aucun des deux ne parla. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne demande :

\- Et ton toi du passé, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dû me répondre ?

 _\- Je n'ai pas vu de crapaud. Mais je vais t'aider à le chercher_. Parce que s'il avait répondu ceci, mon moi du passé aurais pu te rencontrer plus tôt. et il ne serait pas là, assis à côté de toi, à se dire qu'il aurait aimé lui aussi avoir 45 jours de plus à te connaître. A se dire qu'il avait ces 45 jours dans la main, et qu'il les a laissé filer. Il n'aurait pas laissé filer sept ans.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et dit :

\- J'aurais aimé te rencontrer plus tôt.

L'eau qui tombe dans l'évier. Le chat qui miaule. Les fleurs de la table basse qui font tomber leurs pétales. L'obscurité éclipsée par le feu de la cheminée. Un canapé. Un homme. Une femme. Deux mots qui en cachent trois.

\- Moi aussi.

 _Je t'aime._

 **oOoOo**

 _La pluie qui tombe par la fenêtre. Le détraqueur qui passe. La poussière de la pièce s'entassant sur la table. L'obscurité éclipsée par la lumière d'une vieille lampe. Deux chaises. Un prisonnier. Un gardien. Un papier, où il est inscrit :_

'' _En vertu de l'article 108 sur la règlementation d'Azkaban, les détenus peuvent laisser un de leur souvenir dans une Pensine. A leur mort, celle-ci sera transmise à une personne de leur choix._

 _Pensine de :_ _Drago Lucius Malefoy_

 _Intitulé du souvenir :_

 _Personne réceptrice de la Pensine :_ _Lily Jean Narcissa Malefoy_

 _Lien entre détenu et personne réceptrice_ _: Père – fille ''_

* * *

Note de fin : Alors, vous aviez deviné que Drago voulait transmettre son souvenir à sa fille ? (héhé)

Sinon le premier paragraphe en italique est un extrait de l'excellente série How I met your mother. Anecdote de coulisse : ce chapitre devait se dérouler bien plus tôt, en 2007 mais petit problème : l'épisode de HIMYM où l'on entend cette réplique n'était pas encore sortit à cette date là. Comme je n'imaginais pas ce chapitre sans commencer par cet extrait, j'ai donc décalé le chapitre pour qu'il se passe le jour de la sortie réelle de l'épisode, à savoir le 26 mars 2013. Et j'en suis contente. Oui, il y a dix ans passés sous silence - juste quelques mots dans ce chapitre et dans les autres à venir. Mais le but de cette fic est de se concentrer sur sept moments clefs, et de laisser un espace pour que vous vous fassiez vous même votre idée de ce qui est arrivé. Par exemple, je dis que Drago est docteur. Libre à vous d'imaginer quel type de docteur il est exactement. J'ai bien sûr mon idée précise, que je partagerai avec vous en note si cela vous intéresse. Mais Drago n'a pas le temps de raconter tout en détail - tout comme lui, je vais aux moments clefs. J'aime l'idée que quelque chose d'insignifiant comme un toast ou un épisode de série peut se révéler pour quelqu'un être un point majeur. Et ne présenter que ces points permet de renforcer leur importance.

De plus, 10 ans, cela me paraissait après réflexion le bon nombre d'années pour passer du ''je ne te déteste plus'' au ''je t'aime''. La palette des sentiments est tellement grande et subtile qu'accéder au ''je t'aime'' prend du temps. Et dans le cadre de la relation de Drago et Hermione, cela en prend beaucoup.

Voilà, c'était mon racontage de vie. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à me demander quelque chose sur ces années d'intervalles ! Et bien sûr, laissez des review ! (Drago sera content de se sentir écouté)

PS : Lily, c'est le nom de l'un des cinq personnages principaux de How I met your mother (edit pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas). Leur fille est donc nommée d'après ce personnage, car cette série est importante dans leur relation.


	6. Le jour où je l'ai aimée 3

Petit mot de l'auteur (Almayen) : Chères personnes qui lisent ceci, bonjour. Comment allez-vous ? Pour ma part, très bien car j'écoute en boucle une musique qui met trop la pêche - l'opening de Death Parade (allez l'écouter, en réveil ou sonnerie de téléphone c'est top xd) En parlant d'anime je suis en train de visionner ''Erased'' qui a l'air vraiment bien. Si y'en a parmi vous qui ne regardent pas d'anime car cet univers ne leur plaît pas, essayez celui-ci. Il n'y a pas les clichés qu'on a parfois dans les anime, et l'histoire est vraiment top.

Mais bref, on est pas là pour ça. Nous entrons dans l'avant-dernier chapitre, qui est également le dernier chapitre de la deuxième partie. Comme les autres, la troisième partie se nomme ''le jour où je l'ai...'' Un point de maison pour ceux qui trouvent ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : (à chanter sur l'air de la reine des neiges) Cet univers / ne m'appartient pas /Harry Potter est à JKR

* * *

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**

Claire : Merci de la review ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes comment leurs sentiments évoluent ainsi que la présentation de cette évolution. Ce n'est peut-être pas clair, mais Scorpius n'existe pas dans cette histoire (les enfants d'Hermione et de Ron non plus d'ailleurs). Je ne peux confirmer ou démentir ton hypothèse - en tout cas elle est réfléchie et cohérente. A voir si cela se vérifie ! Rendez-vous en review :p

Merci à **Jasmineetaladin, Claire, Fan100, Swangranger** pour leurs review sur les précédents chapitres !

* * *

04 aout 2015 : sixième fil et troisième amour

\- Quand Hermione a invité Drago pour la première fois à diner, j'ai tout d'abord été septique. Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger assis à la même table ? J'étais persuadé qu'il allait y avoir un meurtre – je ne me trompais pas totalement puisque mes oreilles et celles des autres convives n'ont pas survécu à l'échange intense qui suivi entre les deux. Et pourtant, nous voici réunis ici pour assister à leur mariage. Je ne sais si ce miracle a été rendu possible par de trop nombreux Tequila Sunrise, le pouvoir de la maturité ou celui tout aussi puissant de l'amour. Mais qu'importe. L'essentiel est que ma meilleure amie est heureuse. Et si cela implique que je dois supporter une fouine un peu trop accro au gel, alors je le ferai. Avec d'autant plus de plaisir que la fouine en question s'est révélée être agréablement gentille, intelligente et intéressante. Alors je lève mon verre à Monsieur et Madame Malefoy !

Les invités reprirent le toast, et des ' _'à Monsieur et Madame Malefoy''_ s'élevèrent de toutes parts. Tandis que le témoin se rasseyait, le marié sourit :

\- Merci pour le discours. _Gentille_ , _intelligente et intéressante_ hein ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais jaloux d'Hermione à ce point, Potter.

\- Dans tes rêves, Malefoy. J'ai dit ça simplement pour faire plaisir à Hermione.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai parfois vraiment l'impression d'être à Poudlard avec vous deux. Si l'on m'avait dit qu'un jour, rajoutât-elle après une pause, je me marierais avec Malefoy et que Harry serait témoin de cette union… je n'y aurais jamais cru.

\- Moi ce que je n'arrive pas à croire, dit Drago après un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa nouvelle épouse, c'est qu'autant de gens seraient venus voir ça.

Harry et Hermione s'écrièrent en même temps :

\- C'est moi qu'ils sont venus voir ! Je suis l'Elu, ça attire les foules !

\- Je suis Ministre de la Magie ! Evidemment qu'il y a du monde !

Après un rire franc, les regards se dirigèrent vers la place vide de la table d'honneur.

\- J'ai gardé l'espoir qu'il vienne jusqu'au dernier moment…

\- Il te parle toujours. C'est déjà ça. Il t'a même fait un cadeau de mariage. Mais venir au mariage en lui-même, ça a dû être trop dur pour lui.

\- Je sais. C'est juste que…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Les mots étaient dans ce cas inutiles.

Drago pris alors sa main et lui demanda doucement :

\- Le moment est peut-être mal choisit mais… Mme Malefoy, m'accorderiez-vous cette dance ?

Elle sourit, accepta d'un hochement de tête, et se leva avec difficulté. Une fois debout, elle réordonna sa longue robe blanche, tandis que Drago faisait un signe aux musiciens qu'ils pouvaient commencer à jouer. Une valse se fit alors entendre, et les conversations des invités s'éteignaient alors qu'ils se tournaient pour regarder le couple vedette évoluer à petits pas sur la piste. Alors qu'elle nichait sa tête dans son cou, Hermione murmura à Drago :

\- Avant que tu t'inquiètes. Je ne regrette rien.

Il sourit et rétorqua sur un ton taquin :

\- Evidemment. Je suis un trop bon coup pour que l'on me regrette.

Entendant cela, Hermione lui adressa une petite tape sur l'épaule. Le geste l'a fit chanceler, mais elle fut rattrapée par un Drago dont l'amusement avait été brusquement remplacé par du sérieux :

\- Hé… ça va ? Tu veux qu'on écourte la cérémonie ? Je suis sûr que tout le monde comprendra…

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est seulement la fatigue et le stress qui retombent d'un coup.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je n'écourterai cela pour rien au monde.

 _Parce que je ne regrette rien._

 **oOoOo**

 _\- Et c'est là que j'ai compris. En voyant son regard si déterminé et son sourire si amoureux._

 _\- C'est là que vous avez compris quoi ?_

 _\- C'est là que j'ai compris que je pourrais tuer pour elle._

* * *

Note de fin : Si vous avez des spéculations pour le dernier chapitre, c'est le moment où jamais. Je vous donne rendez-vous mardi pour la fin (snif) !


	7. Le jour où je l'ai tuée

iPetit mot de l'auteur (Almayen) : Et voilà la fin (snif) ! Je publie plus tôt car je pars demain soir, et la journée s'annonce plus chargée que prévue. Je vous remercie mille fois pour vos review, vos mises en favori, votre intérêt. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira. Que vous aimez ou non, que vous vouliez m'étriper ou m'épouser, laissez moi une review pour me faire part de votre ressenti face à ce chapitre et cette histoire. Je vais désormais me taire pour faire place au Disclaimer d'abord, puis au dénouement...

Disclaimer : moi pas être JK Rowling, personnages appartenir à JK Rowling, moi pas gagner de l'argent avec cette histoire.

* * *

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**

Claire : Merci de ta review ;) Oui le chapitre était plus court, mais celui là est plus long (presque 1000 mots de plus) D'accord je n'étais pas sûre du sens dans lequel tu le disais, donc j'ai préféré préciser (puis comme ça, ça pouvait faire la précision pour tout le monde). Je te remercie beaucoup pour tout tes commentaires, j'ai beaucoup aimé les lire. Comme tu es en guest je ne pourrais pas te répondre directement ici - je vais sûrement faire les réponses sur la page Facebook du comptoir. En tout cas, merci encore !

Merci à **JasmineetAladin** et **Claire** pour leur review sur les précédents chapitres.

* * *

 _ **Tuer**_ _: 1. Faire mourir une personne. 2. Causer la disparition de quelque chose_

 _Question accompagnant l'acte :_ _comment peut-on faire une chose pareille ?_

 **oOoOo**

05 juillet 2017 : septième et dernier fil

Premier et dernier meurtre

L'eau qui tombe dans l'évier. Le chat qui miaule. Les fleurs de la table basse qui font tomber leurs pétales. L'obscurité éclipsée par le feu de la cheminée. Une table de chevet recouverte de potions. Un homme aux bras chargés d'une femme en pleurs, et qui la dépose doucement sur le lit. Un baiser échangé – agréable mais trop salé.

\- Tu te rappelles de notre danse, au mariage ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu étais magnifique.

\- C'était vraiment une danse ? Quand j'ai regardé le film du mariage j'ai trouvé qu'on faisait plutôt du sur place.

\- Cela ne change en rien que c'était notre dance nuptiale. Pour moi, elle était magnifique.

\- Oui… Oui bien sûr. C'est juste que… il y a deux ans je me plaignais de ne plus pouvoir marcher correctement. Et maintenant… je donnerai tout pour pouvoir remarcher.

Drago ne dit rien. Il ne prononça pas de paroles de réconfort. Lorsque cela fait six ans que vous êtes malades, les « _la médecine, moldue comme sorcière, est en constant_ progrès » paraissent vain. Bien sûr, Drago aurait pu dire que tout allait bien se passer et se finir. Mais il n'y avait personne de plus réaliste qu'Hermione Granger. Rien n'allait bien se passer ni se finir. Hermione savait tout cela. Drago aussi.

Il attrapa donc la potion sur la petite table près du lit, et la tendit à sa femme. Mais au lieu de s'en saisir et de la boire comme tous les soirs depuis six ans, elle fit un signe négatif de la tête.

\- Drago. Je…

Elle ne put terminer sa pensée. Drago laissa le médicament de côté, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Hermione. Ma chérie. J'ai écouté tous les diagnostics des médecins, leurs mots compliqués pour décrire ta maladie. J'ai entendu les pires phrases qu'un homme peut entendre sur l'état de santé de sa femme. Alors quoi que tu aies à dire, dis-le. Je peux encaisser.

Elle parut soulagée de ses propos. Des larmes de douleur inondaient ses joues. Ses lèvres étaient pâles. Ses cheveux ternes. Son poignet fin. Elle était belle. Mais elle était mourante.

\- Je vais arrêter les médicaments. Je n'en peux plus. La douleur était supportable au début. Maintenant… je ne peux plus bouger sans que mon corps me rappelle qu'il ne me suit plus. Je me suis longtemps accrochée. Pour toi. Pour mon travail. J'avais encore l'espoir qu'on trouve un remède miracle. Mais tu as entendu les médicomages. Il me reste moins d'un an. J'aimerai pouvoir me dire que cela me laisse un an pour accomplir mes derniers rêves. _Nos_ derniers rêves. Mais je sais que c'est impossible. Je peux à peine bouger. Et cela va aller en s'aggravant. Ce que je vais dire est profondément égoïste Drago. Mais je refuse de passer un an à souffrir allongée dans un lit, alors que toi tu sacrifies ton travail pour t'occuper de moi. Je refuse ça tu m'entends ? Je ne veux pas d'une fin comme celle-ci. Alors je vais arrêter les médicaments, et accueillir la mort quand elle viendra me prendre dans deux ou trois semaines.

La seule réponse qui se fit entendre fut les pleurs de l'un et de l'autre. De celle qui allait partir, et de celui qui allait rester seul. Ce dernier finit par murmurer d'une voix aussi hachée que la première :

\- Mais tu vas souffrir encore plus sans tes médicaments.

\- Pendant deux semaines. Ou trois. Mais après ça sera fini.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas pris cette décision à la légère. Est-ce que tu… tu aurais quelque chose à me dire qui pourrait me faire changer d'avis ?

Que dire ?

Que répondre ?

 _Oui_ ? Inventer quelque chose pour que l'être aimé reste auprès de nous, même si c'est en souffrant chaque jours un peu plus ?

 _Non_ ? Dire la vérité et voir partir la personne chère ?

Drago ne savait pas. Sa gorge ne pouvait émettre aucun son. Alors il ne dit rien.

Il fit simplement un geste de la tête.

 _Non_.

Un seul mot qui veut dire tellement.

 _J'aurais aimé te connaître plus tôt. Je t'aime. Je ne regrette rien. Je t'aime tellement. Tellement que je suis prêt à te regarder mourir. Je t'aime._

 **oOoOo**

06 juillet 2017 : Hermione Granger Malefoy assassinée ?

L'ancienne Ministre de la magie a été retrouvée morte ce matin à son domicile. Celle-ci souffrait d'une maladie dégénérative depuis six ans, maladie qui l'avait conduit à démissionner en septembre 2016 car l'empêchant de mener à bien son travail. Les médecins lui avaient préconisés en juin dernier un an de vie, mais d'après nos premières sources la mort ne serait pas naturelle. L'auteur du présumé assassinat serait l'époux de la victime et ancien Mangemort, Drago Malefoy. Il ne fait aucun doute que l'affaire sera suivie de très près par toute la communauté sorcière, dont une seule question vient à l'esprit ce matin : comment peut-on faire une chose pareille ? Aujourd'hui et dans les temps à venir, c'est toute une nation qui est en deuil de cette brillante sorcière et héroïne que fut Hermione Granger.

James Ford pour la Gazette du Sorcier

 **oOoOo**

 _L'homme ne dit rien pendant un temps. Après s'être raclé la gorge, il demanda :_

 _\- Si elle vous avait dit qu'elle attendait la mort, pourquoi l'avoir tuée ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu qu'elle meurt ?_

 _\- Elle souffrait trop. Vous n'avez pas vécu ses deux dernières années avec elle. Elle avait mal tout le temps. Et ça c'était avec les médicaments. Alors sans… Elle l'a dit elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas d'une fin où elle ne pourrait plus rien faire à part souffrir le martyr. Et c'est ce qui l'attendait. Et moi… je l'aimais trop pour… la laisser comme ça. Tout le monde a dit que je l'avais assassiné. Mais peut-on assassiner quelqu'un qui nous dit qu'il a renoncé à la vie ? Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est de la prévenir de semaines de souffrances. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je l'aimais tellement que j'étais prêt à tuer pour elle. J'aurais juste préféré ne pas la tuer elle._

 _Les larmes l'empêchèrent de continuer. L'homme le laissa un temps, puis dit aussi fermement que possible :_

 _\- Monsieur Malefoy… pour la Pensine… On ne peut pas la donner à ''Lily Jean Narcissa Malefoy''._

 _\- Oui. Oui, je sais. Bien sûr._

 _\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir donné ce nom ?_

 _\- Parce que je lui dois une explication. Je crois que c'est pour cela que je vous ai raconté tant de choses. Il fallait que je le raconte. Pour que, de là où elle est, elle l'entende._

 _\- Je comprends Monsieur Malefoy. Je suis sûr qu'elle a entendu. Mais pour la Pensine… si vous ne voulez pas la transmettre à quelqu'un d'autre, je vais devoir annuler votre demande._

 _\- Oui. C'est évident. Annulez-la._

 _Il se tut un moment._

 _\- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir de quoi écrire s'il vous plait ? J'aimerais lui écrire._

 _\- La loi n'autorise pas vraiment ce genre de chose._

 _\- S'il vous plaît. Vous n'aurez qu'à brûler la lettre après. Personne n'en sera rien._

 _L'homme le dévisagea un instant, puis soupira._

 _\- Je vais vous trouver ça._

 _La pluie qui tombe par la fenêtre. Le détraqueur qui passe. La poussière de la pièce s'entassant sur la table. L'obscurité éclipsée par la lumière d'une vieille lampe. Deux chaises. Un prisonnier. Un gardien. Une lettre, destinée à être brûlée, où il est inscrit :_

'' _Le 02 janvier 2027, à Azkaban_

 _Ma chère Lily, ma chère fille,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu es heureuse. Tu dois te poser de nombreuses questions sur moi. C'est normal. J'ai tué ta mère, ma femme. Je sais que de nombreuses personnes ont dit des choses sur ce que j'ai fait. Ils ont dû être nombreux à penser que j'avais épousé ta mère juste pour laver mon honneur, et que je m'en suis débarrassé quand sa maladie est devenue un fardeau. C'est faux. Ta mère n'a jamais été un fardeau._

 _Pour être honnête, on ne s'aimait pas beaucoup quand on était petits. J'étais stupide, c'est comme ça. Mais ta mère est exceptionnelle, et m'a pardonné. Toutes ces années après, je me demande encore pourquoi. Je ne peux que lui en être reconnaissant. J'ai vécu des années merveilleuses à ses côtés – d'abord en tant qu'amis, puis qu'amant. Et bien sûr en tant qu'époux. J'aurais voulu vieillir avec elle. Et si elle n'était pas tombée malade, je pense qu'on aurait accompli ceci._

 _Au début, il n'y avait rien de méchant dans sa maladie. Un peu plus de fatigue, des douleurs chroniques, une potion à avaler tous les soirs. C'était supportable. Mais alors que les années passaient, la fatigue et les douleurs se firent plus intenses. Les potions prescrites s'accumulaient. Si bien qu'à la fin, elle ne pouvait plus marcher sans aide. Ou porter des choses lourdes. Ou faire de magie._

 _Alors même si cela m'a brisé le cœur, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir tué. Elle souffrait, et je préférais aller à Azkaban plutôt que de voir cette horrible douleur plus longtemps dans ses yeux. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir tué. Je regrette de t'avoir tué toi._

 _Ma chère Lily… Je ne savais pas que ta mère était enceinte. Elle non plus d'ailleurs – elle n'aurait jamais abandonné si elle avait su qu'elle attendait un enfant. Malgré sa maladie, elle avait réussi à porter la vie. C'était impensable. C'était incroyable. C'était Hermione Granger en somme. Mais ça, elle ne le savait pas._

 _Mais comme je lui avais dit il y a si longtemps, même une Miss Je-sais-tout dans son genre ne pouvait pas tout savoir._

 _Ton père qui t'aime, et qui espère avoir le droit de te rejoindre où que vous soyez, toi et ta mère, lorsqu'il mourra ''_

* * *

Note de fin : Ne me tuez pas.

En fait, la fin, la lettre de Drago, est la première chose que j'ai écrite. Après, le reste est venu naturellement... Certains avait deviné que Drago avait tué Hermione (bravo) et Claire avait deviné qu'il l'avait fait car elle était malade (double bravo). Il y avait des allusions pour la maladie (médicaments par exemple) - et dans le chapitre 5, quand Hermione dit à Drago ''je pourrais très bien vous envoyer à Azkaban'' et bien... c'était une annonce de ce qui allait arriver.

Je vais conclure cette dernière note. Je vous remercie énormément pour votre intérêt envers cette histoire. A vrai dire, c'est la première fois que je faisais une histoire 'longue' en plusieurs chapitres (moi je suis plutôt OS), donc vos messages m'ont beaucoup rassurés.

N'hésitez pas à passer vous aussi commande auprès du Comptoir, par mp ou en reviewant le forum. Ah - et si vous voulez une fin heureuse, n'hésitez pas à le préciser lorsque vous passez commande (mention spéciale à celle ayant commandé cette histoire et qui n'est pas trop bad end - j'espère que l'histoire t'auras quand même plut)

 _Bises, bonheur dans vos vies, et étoiles dans vos yeux._

 _\- Almayen -_


End file.
